Still Tangled Up In You
by JAKEHARRiSPRiNCESS
Summary: Jenna Teller knew everything she needed to know about the Sons. She grew up in and around the outlaw motorcycle club in Charming. What happens when Jenna comes back into Charming after being gone for 10 years? Will she finally accept this is where she was always meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Jenna Angel Teller had left Charming the first chance she got. Now, after 10 years she had found herself back in the town she wanted so hard to get away from. As she drove down Main Street, nothing had really changed in a decade. She pulled up in the familiar parking lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair Shop and turned off the engine of her new Camaro and got out. She walked to the office and knocked on the open door. Her mother, Gemma was sitting at the desk looking at paperwork and looked up.

"Jenna?" She gasped.

"Hi, Mom."

Her mother got up quickly and pulled her daughter in her arms. She hadn't seen her family in over 10 years.

"Look at you." Her mother said pulling away to look at her daughter.

"I'm grown now." Jenna chuckled.

She had moved out of Charming with her boyfriend, then later husband, Chad to Seattle.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming?"

Jenna took off her sunglasses and fiery crossed her mother's face. Her eye was black and blue.

"Did Chad do this to you?" Gemma asked angrily. "Don't worry, I'll have someone take care of it."

"No, mom." Gemma said with a sigh. "I left him and I'm not going back. That's enough punishment."

"I don't fucking think so." Gemma said. "Nobody is going to put hands on my daughter and get away with it."

"Mom…." Jax came in and stood shocked at the sight of the sister he hadn't seen in over a decade. "Jenna."

"Hi, Jax." Jenna said crossing the room wrapping her arms around her brother for a hug.

Jax hugged her tightly and pulled away to look at her. He noticed her face and anger crossed his handsome face.

"That mother…"

"I'm fine." Jenna said cutting him off. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" He asked in shock. "Look at your damn face!"

"This is why I haven't been back to this hick town." She told both of them. "I'm tired of all the violence and the killing."

"Yeah, well you fucking haven't seen anything yet." Jax said. "I'm calling Happy in the Tacoma charter…he'll take care of this."

"Jax, please." Jenna begged grabbing her brother's hand. "Can we just be happy that I'm home now?"

After much hesitation, he sighed loudly and his little sister smiled. She had gotten him to forget about this, if only for a minute.

"The boys will be glad you're back." Gemma said trying to change the subject. "Especially Op…"

Jenna's face fell at the mention of Opie Winston. Opie was her brother's best friend and Jenna's first love. They dated in high school, until she decided she didn't want to be a Son's old lady. She wanted more out of life than that and Charming. They broke up and then she met Chad Rollins. After high school, she moved with him to Seattle, they got married a few years later and now, she was back in Charming and a black eye thanks to Chad. Opie moved on too, he married Donna, and had a couple of kids.

"I'm not ready to see everyone yet." Jenna told them.

"Here, baby." Gemma said taking a key off her key ring. "This is a key to the house."

She smiled taking the key.

"Jax, go with her."

Jax nodded and the siblings walked out together. She walked to her car and he walked over to his Harley.

"You going to follow me?" He asked strapping on his helmet.

She nodded before getting into her car. They got to her mom and stepdad's house and her brother helped her get her luggage out of her car. They took it inside and she went into her old bedroom. It hadn't changed at all.

"I could use something to drink."

"Beer or something stronger?" Jax asked.

"Both."

"You know Clay and Gemma has both." Jax smiled.

Jax grabbed a few beers and the liquor of the cabinet. They walked outside to the backyard and sat on top of the picnic table.

"So, what's been going on since I left?"

Jax filled her in on as much as he thought she should know. He told her about Opie serving five years in prison, about his wife being murdered, and how hard he was taking it. He told her that he was now the VP of the club and that he was now a father and that his high school sweetheart, Tara had come back to town.

"I'm an aunt…I can't believe it." Jenna smiled. "I also can't believe Tara is back in town."

"Yeah, you two left and now are back." Jax smiled hugging his sister again. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." She half lied.

She had missed her family a great deal but just couldn't deal with what her family was doing.

"Now I've got to find a job."

"You have a job." He told her. "At the garage."

"Who says I want to work in that shit hole?" She asked him jokingly.

"Don't have no choice." He said with a shrug. "You're a Teller, you're back in Charming, you work at the garage."

She sighed. She knew she really didn't have a choice in the matter.


	2. Chapter Two: Accepting Who You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

She spent two weeks closed up in the house. She babysat Jax's son, Abel during the day if he needed her to. That was under they hired a nanny, Anita. She still wasn't ready to see anyone yet but she did meet up with Tara for lunch yesterday. When they were teenagers, she and Tara were best friends. Jenna left Charming before Tara and they kept in touch for a while, but faded out soon after.

"Are you going to come with me to the shop?" Gemma asked her daughter.

"I might come by." Jenna said still in her pjs. "I want to see a lawyer today about my divorce."

Gemma nodded, grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. She walked back her daughter's car and looked towards the house. She leaned down and took the cap of the tire stem valve and got out her small knife. She poked a small hole in the tire, not enough to make it dangerous but for it to go flat soon.

She smiled and walked over to her Cadillac and headed over to the repair shop.

Jenna got a shower, changed into a pair of jeans, black knee-high boots over her jeans, and a black sleeveless shirt. She got ready to go meet up with a lawyer to file for a divorce. This was a few years in the making.

She headed down to Main Street and walked in to the Calvin Pope and Associates. After a 45 minute meeting, she walked out half satisfied. She was about to get into her car when she noticed her tire was flat. She sighed when she seen the stem valve cap was missing. She leaned down and heard the air coming out.

"Gemma!" She said with gritted teeth.

This had her mother's name written all over it. Her mother had pushed her to come to the shop for a few days now and there was only one reason for that and his name is Opie Winston. She got into her car and slammed the door.

She drove a few blocks to the shop and pulled up a few feet from the garage. She got out, slamming the door.

"Gemma!"

Opie walked out wiping his hands with a rag.

"I was wondering when I would see your face around here."

"Hi, Ope." She said still fuming. "Where is my mother?"

"She went out for lunch." He said looking at her then down at her tire. "How far did you drive like this?"

"A few blocks." She said with a sigh.

"You've dented the rim a bit, but I can have that fixed for you in a few hours." He told her looking down at her.

He always has towered over her. She was barely 5'2 while Opie was 6'4.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"No." She said crossing his arms. "I have a bone to pick with Gemma Teller-Morrow."

"She's like her Gemma and always has been." Bobby Elvis said coming up to Opie.

"Yeah." Ope said watching her walk into the office. "Now with two of them in the same town, it's gonna turn into fucking chaos."

Bobby laughed patting Opie on the back.

Everyone at the clubhouse knew how hot and heavy Opie and Jenna were back in high school. They also knew how messed up Opie was when she left a decade ago. Sure he married Donna, he loved Donna. It just wasn't the same kind of love, Jenna was his first love and first loves never die. There were just counting the days until they both realized it.

Jenna went into the shop and sat down at the desk. She was pissed at her mom but she knew she would have to run into Opie sometime. 2 hours later, Gemma still hadn't returned and her tire and rim was yet to be fixed. She sat outside on the table and watch as the guys came and went. She caught up with Tig, Chibs, Juice and the prospect, Half Sack.

"Why do they call you Half Sack?" She asked curiously.

"Because he only has one ball." Chibs said chuckling.

Jenna looked down at the prospect's pants.

"I assure you the other one works just fine."

"Are you hitting on me, Half Sack?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"He better not be or Jax and Clay will have his other ball on a platter." Tig said putting the prospect in a headlock.

Jenna giggled.

"I need a ride back to the house." She said tired of sitting around. "My car isn't fixed, can someone give me a ride home?"

"I will." Juice said.

Jenna nodded and got up.

"I'll have the prospect bring your car to you when Opie has it ready." Chibs spoke up.

Jenna strapped on the helmet Juice gave her and hopped on his bike behind him as he started it up. Juice took her back to her parents and she hopped off.

"Thanks, Juice." She said handing him his helmet back and kissing his cheek.

"No problem, Jen." He smiled. "Half Sack will bring you your car later."

"Ok."

She went inside and she called her mom's cell for the hundred time and still no answer. A few minutes later, her mom came through the door holding grocery bags.

"Slitting my tire, really mom?" Jenna asked. "That's your slick way of getting me to come to the garage."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said playing dumb. "Why would I slit your tire?"

"Don't bullshit me." Jenna said upset. "You've tried to get me to go to the garage to see Opie."

"I thought if you'd see him you could help."

"Help what?" Jenna asked. "He just lost his wife. That's the last thing Opie needs. I just got out of a turbulence relationship and I didn't come back here to rekindle some old high school puppy love."

Gemma huffed.

"Jax told me you asked about Opie."

"I didn't ask about Opie." Jenna said rolling her eyes. "I just asked what happened since I left. He filled me in on everyone."

"Baby, you ran because you didn't want to face the truth." Gemma said taking groceries out of the bags. "The truth is you're part of the family and you always will be. The quicker you accept who you are, the easier and better it will be."

"Accept what?"

"Your father founded the Sons."

"When dad founded it, it wasn't like it is now." Jenna replied. "It was about a brotherhood, it had meaning…"

"You've got to get your head out the gutter and start being a Teller."

She rolled her eyes and walked out.


	3. Chapter Three: Revealing Some Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Chapter Three: Revealing Some Truth

Jenna slammed her door to her bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Her mother's words were running through her head. _The truth is you're part of the family and you always will be. The quicker you accept who you are the easier and better it will be. Start acting like a Teller._

"Fine, you want me to act like the old me, fine with me." Jenna said a loud to herself.

Everyone had been on edge and acting out of character. They was so much tension because Clay and Gemma, Clay and Jax, Jax and Opie. Jenna made it her mission to find out what it was.

The prospect had dropped her car off and she decided she needed to go for a ride. She walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." She said walking out slamming the door.

"You are your mother's daughter." Gemma said with a smile.

She didn't know why she was sitting outside of Opie's house, but she was. She was about to drive away when someone knocked on her window.

"Shit!" She said jumping.

It was Mary, Opie's mother.

"Jesus, Mary…you scared me." Jenna said rolling the window down.

"You here to see Opie?" She asked opening the car door. "He's here."

"No." Jenna said trying to protest.

There was no use to fight her, Mary would get her way. She climbed out of the car and Mary wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're back." Mary told her. "I've missed you."

"I can't believe you're back in town either." Jenna said.

"I'm here to help with the kids." She said with a shrug. "Ope hasn't been around enough."

Jenna nodded.

"Maybe he'll snap out of it, now that you're back."

"I'm not back for that, Mary." Jenna said.

Mary just nodded.

"Well I'm going to go back into the house to finish the kids dinner." She said. "You can go into the garage."

Jenna nodded walked up to the garage. Opie was looking around at this disassembled bike.

"You've always loved to put stuff together."

He looked up and noticed her.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you for fixing my car." She told him. "Since I was in a bad mood earlier."

"No problem, that's what we do."

"Mmhm." She said looking at the bike. "Panhead 63?"

"65." He told her. "You still know your bikes?"

"Never forget." She said smiling. "So, where'd you get her?"

"I got pulled over by CHP and he told me about this place. I got a real good deal." He told her. "So I'm gonna fix her up."

"I'm really sorry about Donna." She told him. "When I found out it was too late."

"It's ok."

"Ope, if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"I know."

Mary came in and cleared her throat.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ok, mom."

"Jenna, are you staying? We have plenty."

"No, I should get going." She told Mary.

"No…stay." Opie spoke up.

She looked up at him.

"Ok."

"I'll be a few more minutes." He told his mother.

Jenna followed Mary into the kitchen and she called the kids. The kids came running into the livingroom and stopped once they seen her, they stopped.

"Kids, this is…"

"Aunt Gemma's daughter." The girl spoke up. "Jenna. We've seen your pictures at her house."

"The ones that dad is always looking at." The boy added.

Jenna smiled.

"Jenna, this is Kenny and Ellie."

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking their hands.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Kenny asked.

"If its ok with you guys."

The kids looked at each other and back at Jenna.

"Sure."

Jenna sat down at the table with Mary and the kids when Opie came in. The kids got quiet and Opie sat down and opened his beer. Jenna noticed that the kids and he didn't really talk to each other much. After the dinner, she headed to the garage. She climbed to the top of the roof of the club and just sat there. An hour later, Jax climbed up on the room.

"I knew I'd find you here." He said with a smile sitting down beside her. "This used to be your favorite spot."

"Gemma call you?"

"Yeah." He said. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on, Jax." She said looking at her older brother. "With you, the club, with Opie?"

"It's club business."

"It's my business." She told him. "If I'm going to stick around, I need to know what I'm sticking around for."

Jax looking out into the empty parking lot.

"The club was getting into some heavy stuff when I left." She said. "What's going on with you, Clay and Opie."

"I can't tell you."

"I'm your sister, Jax." She said. "Whatever it is won't just affect the club, it'll affect everyone."

Jax got up and pulled out a binder out of a hiding spot. He sat back down beside her and handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"Dad wrote this before he died. It's his vision for the club and what went wrong and how to save it." He told me. "I'm getting us out of all the things that you left Charming for."

I opened it and seen a typewritten manuscript from our dad. I began to read it and he just sat there quietly. I read a few pages and closed the binder.

"Dad didn't want the club to be like this." Jax spoke up. "He wanted out of the illegal gun business."

Jenna just looked at him.

"I don't understand what that has to do with the tension between you and Ope."

"What I'm about to tell you, can never leave this roof." He said.

She nodded.

"The way Clay is leading this club is not the right move." Jax said. "Ope's backing him and that's why there's tension between us and that's why there's tension between me and Clay."

"That's all you're giving me?"

"For now." He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

He got up and turned to her.

"Don't let anyone see that." He said referring to what was in the binder. "No one."

She nodded and he left her to read. She stayed on the rooftop until she was finishing it all. She sat there and thought about the words her father had written. It was getting close to dawn and she decided to go home and get some shut-eye. She placed the binder back in the spot she seen her brother get it out from and headed back to her mother's.


	4. Chapter Four: A Little More Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story._

Chapter Four: A Little More Truth

2 WEEKS LATER

Jenna moved out of her mom's house and moved into Tara's dad's house since she was living with Jax. She was happy to be out of the same roof as her mother.

Jenna went home and got a few hours of sleep. She got dressed and headed to the garage and walked into the office.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" She asked her mom.

Before Gemma could answer Jax comes in.

"Good, you're here." He told his sister. "I need to talk to you."

Jax and Jenna walked outside and sat on top of the table.

"What's up?"

"I need you to go over to Luann's to help her out."

"The porno woman?"

"Yeah, we've become partners with her." He said. "We lent her the warehouse since her studio was raided."

"So, what do you want me to do?" She asked. "Star in a movie?"

"Funny." He told her with no hint of humor. "I want you to do the bookkeeping."

"Fine, but only because you're my brother."

"Thanks." He said kissing her cheek. "C'mon, follow me over there."

"Can't believe I came back to Charming to work at a porno studio." Jenna said aloud going over to her car. "And I'm not even starring in any movies."

He chuckled as he got on his bike. She climbed into her Camaro and followed her brother over to the club's warehouse, now porno studio.

"Jenna Teller." Luann said hugging me. "You here to become a XXX actress."

"No, I'm here to look at the books."

"What?" Luann asked looking at Jax.

"She's going to help you with the bookkeeping that way it gives you more time to do everything else." Jax told the older woman.

Jax could charm and talk any woman into doing anything.

"Fine." Luann said giving up.

Just then two girls came in and I seen one giving my brother a smile.

_Hell no._

"Hey, Jax." The girl said with a flirty smile.

Luann was showing her into an office but she was keeping her eyes on her brother and the slut. She watched her put her hands on Jax's shoulder and she came out of the office.

"Get your hands off him." Jenna said. "He doesn't go for sloppy seconds."

Jax and the girl turned to look at Jenna.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked stepping up to Jenna.

"Don't be stupid." Jenna told getting ready to pounce on the girl.

"No, girl…you don't know who you're dealing with." Jax told the girl pulling her away from his sister. "Believe me."

"Jax, I can't have my actresses getting beat up." Luann said getting in between Jenna and Jax and the girl.

"Relax, Luann." Jenna said. "If I was going to kick her ass, don't you think I would've already?"

"Ima, go get ready for your shoot." Luann told her.

The girl smirked as she walked away.

"Hey." Jax said coming up to his sister. "Don't beat the hell out of the girls. We're trying to make some money here."

"I'm not promising anything." She said. "As long as they keep their hands off my brother and any other members of the club, then we won't have a problem."

Jax snorted and left.

Jenna spent the days going through the receipts and through the computer. She left when Luann came in saying he was fixing to lock up.

"I'm going to get Bobby Elvis to help me." She told Luann as they walked out of the building. "He's better at bookkeeping than I am."

A FEW DAYS LATER

She was glad that she wasn't at the studio anymore, Bobby said he would handle it and she was glad. If not Jenna would have seriously hurt one of the girls, especially Ima, the girl after her brother. She was closing up the shop office, when Opie came to the door.

"How long have you been doing blow?"

"What?" She asked looking up at him from her seat at the desk.

"How long have you been doing blow?" He repeated crossing his arms.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I saw the vials in your floorboard when I fixed your tire."

"Not long." She told him shutting down the computer. "I haven't done any since I've been here."

"Should I be worried?"

"Ope, you have other things you should worry about." She said grabbing her keys. "Go home and be with your kids."

She didn't want to lie to Opie but she wasn't going to tell him the truth. She headed home and was shocked to see her mom.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and make you some dinner."

"Are you and Clay still fighting?" She asked. "I've noticed how tense it is around you two."

Gemma didn't answer.

"Mom, what's going on?" She asked. "You've been really jumpy since I've been here."

Her mother turned to face her.

"I was raped about a month ago." Gemma said spilling the beans.

"What?" Jenna asked shocked. "Does the club know?"

"No!" Gemma said. "And you're not going to tell them. The only ones that know are you, Wayne and Tara."

"Chief Unser knows and hasn't done anything?" Jenna asked getting a little upset. "Did you see the guys that did this to you?"

"They had on masks. I didn't see their faces."

Gemma didn't tell her about the tattoo and that she knew it was AJ Weston, leader of the League and that it has something to do with the new cigar shop owner, Ethan Zobelle.

Gemma lit up a joint and passed it to her daughter. She had a nice dinner with her mom and went to bed. She was just about asleep when her cell phone rang and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

_"You're going to serve me with divorce papers?"_

"How did you get my new number?"

_"You're going to be sorry, you stupid bitch."_ Chad said angrily. _"You think going back to Charming is going to help you. Not even the biker gang is going to be able to help you."_

The line disconnected and Jenna's face paled. She didn't feel safe at the house alone, so she headed to the clubhouse where she knew Opie was. She walked into the clubhouse and to the back where they were a few rooms where the members would also stay. She walked into the room and Opie was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong, Jen? Are you ok?"

She didn't respond, she just crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Opie.


	5. Chapter Five: Like Old Times

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Chapter Five: Like Old Times

"What's going on?" Opie asked wrapping his arms around her.

She just shook her head.

"You're not here for nothing." He told her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Either of them speaking and she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

A few hours later, they were wrapping in each other's arms and she was tracing his skull tattoo on his chest.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" He asks again.

"Nothing, I just needed this."

"It's like old times, ain't it?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah." S he said with a small smile. "But this time we're not sneaking into each other's bedrooms."

Either one of them said anything else, they both needed this. Opie tightened his grip on her and they fell asleep. Jenna woke up around 6, got dressed and headed out while Opie was still asleep. She went home, took a shower, and changed into some clothes to the shop to start her workday. She handed Tig a list of repos to give to Opie and Half Sack. She sees Opie walking out to the tow truck and they share a look. She left to go get some lunch and went to change her cell number. She pulled back up at the shop and her mother stormed out of the office.

"I called you and your number's disconnected."

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked taking off her sunglasses and closing her car door.

"Nothing." Her mom said eyeing her. "Why did you change your number?"

"Just wanted a Charming area code." She lied.

She mother nodded and they walked into the office. She gave her mother her new number.

"I'll make sure everyone gets this." Her mother said referring to her number.

_Why so you can put a tracker on it? So SAMCRO knows where I am always? _She thought

Her mother didn't respond. Ever since finding out about what happened to her mother; she had eased up on Gemma a little.

Later on that night, Clay, Jax, Opie, Tig, Juice and Chibs head to take care of some business leaving Jenna and Gemma with Half Sack. They come back about an hour later. Clay comes into the office and it's tense in the small room.

"I'll see you guys later." She told them grabbing her purse and heading out.

She goes to her car and Opie looks up at her from talking to Jax. Jax sees her and comes running over to her.

"Wanna go to the wrap party over at Luann's studio?"

"Party at the porn studio? No thanks."

He smiled, kissed her cheek. She gave Opie one last look before leaving. She was nervous going back to her house. She hadn't said anything to anyone about the phone call from her estranged husband. She was a little frightened about being alone, especially since she didn't know what Chad would do. He still had friends around Charming.

She looked around the house and made sure her three guns were where her mother had put them a few days ago. Since being a Teller and a part of the SAMCRO family, she had to be armed at all times. She took a shower, and climbed into bed. She had her pistol at arm's reach for when she needed it. She was half asleep when her cell phone went off. It was Opie saying he was at the front door. She smiled and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and made sure it was him. She opened the door and he was leaning against the frame.

"You're not sleeping at the club tonight?"

"Not tonight." He said kissing her.

She smiled letting him in.

"What do you think everyone will think if they knew about us?" Jenna asked as they were lying in her bed.

"I don't know." He said rubbing the small of her back.

She giggled and then got serious.

"Don't you think you should be at home with your kids right now?"

"They're fine, Jenna."

She wanted to tell him that that wasn't true. That he needed to be there more for them because now they needed their father but decided against it.

"Ok."

"You wanna tell me why you changed your phone number today?" He asked looking at her.

"I just wanted this area number since I'll be here for a while." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"For a while?"

"Yeah, I don't know." She shrugged.

"Are you planning to leave Charming again?"

"I don't know."

He didn't ask anything else, deciding to let it go.

She looked back up at the ceiling. She wanted to tell him so bad about the threatening phone call she got from her husband but she knew that the Sons had way more to deal with right now.

A FEW DAYS LATER

She got to the studio just as the guys were fixing to head out on a charity run. They had other charters there as well. She walked over to Opie and kissed him in front of everyone. They guys all whistled and when they pulled away Jax had a shock look written all on his face.

"Safe trip, guys."

She walked into the office and heard the guys whistling and ribbing Opie. Gemma had a smile on her face.

"What?"

"I knew you and Ope would rekindle." Gemma said. "He never got over you, ya know?"

"Yeah, well." Jenna said with a shrug.

Jenna was helping Gemma look for a pair of keys when Piney came in with mail. Jenna opened a big envelope and a mask came out.

"What is that?"

"Nothing." Gemma said getting up quickly. "I'll be back. Stay at the office."

"Gemma!" Jenna called after her. "Mom!"

She was too late; Gemma was already in her Escalade and pulling off. She went back into the office once she heard the phone ring.

"Teller-Morrow Repair Shop…this is Jenna how can I help you?"

The line disconnected.

"Ok, asshole." Jenna mumbled slamming the phone down.


	6. Chapter Six: Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Chapter Six: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Jenna walked out of the grocery store after she left the shop and ran into Chief Unser.

"Hi, Chief."

She always loved Wayne. Her mother and he grew up together and he was always fond of Gemma, Jenna could see that.

"Can we talk for a minute, Jenna?"

"Sure." She said as he walked with her to her car.

He helped her put her groceries in her truck.

"What's going on?"

"I know Gemma told you what happened to her."

Jenna nodded.

"I'm a little worried about Gemma." He told her serious.

"Have you found the guys that did that to her?"

"Well, no." He said. "She's going to hurt someone sooner or later."

"You really should." She told him serious. "Or someone will get hurt and quite frankly I don't blame her. I would hurt the dirty bastards for putting their dirty hands on me too."

He just looked at her.

"I don't know if me coming back here was the best idea."

"What's going on?"

"Wayne, if I tell you something…you cannot tell anyone, especially Gemma."

He listened without interrupting as Jenna told him about the phone call and threat she received from Chad, how worried she was about his connections in and around Charming and the hang-ups she received at the office.

"You can't take the laws into your own hands." He reminded her. "That's not how it works."

"I'm not going to pull my gun out on anyone, Chief." She smiled. "It's just for my protection."

"I'll look into it." He told her. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

She nodded and he made his way towards the entrance of the store. Jenna unlocked her car door and was fixing to get inside.

"Jenna?"

She stopped and turned around.

"You and Gemma aren't so different." He told her. "Welcome back."

"Yeah." She said closing the door and starting her car.

What Chief Unser said was right. Maybe her and her mother wasn't so different after all.

"Like mother, like daughter." Jenna said aloud.

She had tried for a decade to completely erase her life in Charming and who she was. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny that she was like her mother and the biker club she grew up around.

Later that night, she went over to Jax's house and seen Abel. Someone knocked on the door and it was Wayne. He handed my mom a gun and she looked between the two.

"I'm going to get Abel to bed." Jenna told them.

Chief Unser looked at the younger girl as she walked down the hall to Abel's room. After Jenna put Abel to sleep, she walked into the living room.

"I put Abel to bed." She told her mom. "I'm going to head home."

"Hey." She told me. "Be careful."

"Always." She said referring to her purse and the handgun in it. "See you later."

"Bye, babe."

Jenna got into her car and headed home. She made sure all the windows and doors were locked. She took a shower and made sure her gun was close as she climbed into bed. She got up the next morning and checked the mail. She saw an envelope with no return address. She opened it and seen an 8x8 black and white photo of the other night when Opie came over. It was him standing at the doorway kissing her.

She went into the house and called Unser. He showed up a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" Unser asked. "It sounded important."

"It is important." She said sliding the picture across the kitchen counter. "Someone is following me."

"Any idea of who it is?" He asked. "Chad?"

"Maybe or he could have hired someone…I don't know."

"A club thing?"

She shrugged.

"Did it come in an envelope?"

"Yeah." She said sliding it across the counter.

He noticed there wasn't a return address.

"I'm going to get it fingerprinted." He said putting on gloves and picking it up. "I'll let you know but until then you've got to stay close with the club when they get out of lockup."

"Lockup?"

"Yeah, Jax, Opie, Tig and Clay got hauled in for brawling on Main Street."

She nodded and Unser went to the door.

"Chief?"

"Not a word to anyone."

He nodded but didn't look to sure.

Jenna sighed. It was just a matter of time until the club would find out about this. She was fixing to walk out the door when Jax came in.

"Gemma broke Tara's nose."

"What?" She asked. "Why?"

"Sounds like a bullshit story, who knows." He said shrugging. "I just saw Unser leaving. He come by here?"

"Um, no."

He just looked at her and nodded.

"Did you come by the house and get a box out of the garage?"

"No, why?"

"It had the binder in it."

"Dad's manuscript? It's gone missing."

"No, I don't think it's gone missing." He said. "I think Gemma has it."

"Shit." Jenna sighed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to find out when it might be."

"And how to you propose I do that?"

"I don't know figure it out." He said. "You know all about the sneaky shit like Gemma."

"I get the 'Like Mother, Like Daughter' shit a lot lately." She said with a sigh. "How was the Charming jail?"

"Same shit, different lockup." He said. "You want a ride to the shop?"

"Yeah." She said.

She locked up the house and climbed on the bike of Jax's bike. The whole day she looked around the shop and in the office to see if she could find the manuscript and no such luck. She had Juice take her home to her car and decided to go to Gemma's house since she knew that she would be at the garage. She looked around in the kitchen and living room, not finding any signs of the manuscript when she got a call. She jumped and fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Jenna, you need to get over to t he club." Gemma told her. "A van blew up and Chibs is hurt."

"I'm on my way." She said hanging up.

She got there just in time to see the ambulance leaving with Chibs in the back.

"What the hell is going on?"

The looks on the Son's faces were not good and Jenna knew it would start to get ugly soon.

"Jax, you can't retaliate."

"It's not the way it works, Jen." He told his sister.

Mary walked up to them and wanted help with Ope. She asked Jax to talk to him.

"I will too." Jenna spoke up.

"Thank you, Jenna." Mary told her giving her hand a light squeeze.

Mary had always loved Jenna.

Jenna looked over at Opie. They both needed each other now; right now more than ever.

Tara left to go to the hospital and all the guys went back to the clubhouse. Jax turned to his mother and sister.

"You be a little more cautious." He told his mom and sister before going inside.


	7. Chapter Seven: Coming Clean and Lock Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Chapter Seven: Coming Clean and Lock Up

Jenna was washing dishes when Tara walked through the door.

"Want to make sure the house is still in one piece?"

"No, I actually came by to ask talk to you about Gemma."

"I'm sorry about her breaking your nose."

"Don't worry about that." She said sitting down. "But when I was with her, she ran after a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yeah, and when I caught up to Gemma she decked me."

"You think that girl had something to do with Gemma ending up in that abandoned warehouse?"

"I do." She said serious.

"Did you see what the woman looked like?"

She shook her head.

"Damn." Jenna sighed frustrated. "Someone needs to find out who did this soon before Gemma gets to her or the club finds out."

"I also wanted to ask you about why you've been a little weird too."

"I'm fine." Jenna said turning to make a cup of coffee.

"Oh, bullshit, Jen." Tara said. "Seems like Gemma is not the only one keeping a secret from everyone."

Jenna sighed.

"Ok." She said. "My estranged husband called and threatened me. I also got a photograph of me and Opie."

"Jesus, this is serious." She said.

"No one knows about this but you and Chief Unser. He's looking into it."

"Seems like we all have to look behind our backs and its coming from all directions."

"You can't tell Jax." Jenna told her. "Not until I hear from Chief Unser."

Tara left to go to the hospital and Jenna left to go to the garage. The crime scene was tapped off and CSI was investigating. Chief Unser walked up to her as she got out of her Camaro.

"I got the envelope fingerprinted."

"And?"

"Nothing." He said. "Not one fingerprint but yours. We don't know where it cam from either."

"But we do know that someone is following me and my ex threatened me."

"If anything else comes up, let me know."

Jenna nodded and got back into her car. She waved at Juice before leaving.

She headed over to St. Thomas to check on Chibs. He was still not looking good. She walked by and seen her mom and Deputy Hale. She overheard him telling Gemma that Unser told him what happened.

She walked away quickly so they didn't see her.

"Shit." Jenna whispered.

If Unser told Hale about what happened to Gemma, he probably told him what was going on with her. She headed over to the police station and marched right into the sheriff's office.

"Did you tell Hale what is going on with me?"

"What?" Chief asked.

Before I could respond Hale came up to us and we seen my mother making her way over to us.

"I have to tell you something." Hale said.

"You girls swapping diaries again?"

Chief looked confused.

"I let her know I knew."

"Oh shit!" Chief Unser said.

He took Gemma away to talk to her.

"Tell Unser I'm heading home."

"Ok." Hale said.

Jenna thought about going home but headed to Opie's house instead.

"Jenna." Mary said opening up the door surprised.

"Hi."

"Come in."

She walked inside and Opie's kids greeted her with hugs.

"Hi, guys." She giggled.

"Are you hungry?" Mary asked. "We just finished dinner but I can heat you up something."

"No, thank you." Jenna said politely. "I just came by to see if you needed help doing anything."

"No, I'm fine sweetie." Mary said and turned to the kids. "Ok, kids…go get your homework done."

"But I don't know to do my math homework." Ellie complained.

"I'll help you." Jenna offered.

The girl smiled and led Jenna over to the kitchen table.

"Mary, go relax." Jenna told Opie's mom. "I've got them."

Mary sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

Jenna nodded.

She helped Ellie with her homework as Kenny played a video game. Jenna showed her how to do the fraction and by the end of the homework, Ellie had figured out the last problem by herself.

"Thanks, Jenna." The girl said hugging her.

"You're welcome." Jenna smiled looking over at the clock on the stove. "Wow, it's already back 8. You kids should go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

They groaned but got up done what they were told. Jenna smiled and went over to the sink full of dirty dishes and started to wash and dry them. Mary came into the kitchen after Jenna was putting the last dish away.

"Jenna, you didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem, really." Jenna told her. "The kids did their homework and getting ready for bed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jenna left soon after and went to pull into her driveway when she seen Opie parked on his bike.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked getting out.

"Jax, Clay, Bobby, Happy, and Juice just got hauled in."

"Shit."

He followed Jenna inside.

"Does mom know?"

"Yeah, there's anyone can do right now." He told her.

"I went by your house." She told him. "I thought maybe you would be there."

He tensed up a little.

"I helped Kenny and Ellie with their homework." Jenna told him. "Opie, don't you think that's something you should invest in doing, instead of putting all your time in the club."

"With the guys being locked up, and Chibs in the hospital, the club is on me now."

Jenna sighed knowing he was right.

"I'm going to take a shower, will you still be here?" She asked kissing him.

He nodded and she went down the hall to the bathroom. She took a long hot shower and got out. She walked down the hall to the kitchen, where Opie was sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" She asked him.

"What the hell is this, Jen?"

She turned to look at him and seen him holding the photograph in his hand.

"Where did you find that?"

"Right here on the counter…you didn't answer my question."

"I got it in the mail the other day. No fingerprints, no return address." She told him. "I think its Chad. I think he's in town."

Opie's blood started to boil.

"Has he threatened you?"

Jenna nodded.

"When?"

"The night I came to you in the clubhouse."

Opie slammed his beer down on the counter and beer went everywhere.

"Jesus Christ, Jenna. Why the fuck did you lie to me when I asked you what was wrong."

"I didn't lie to you, Opie." Jenna told him. "I just didn't want to push my problems off on you when you have more than enough going on."

"If it's your problem, it's my problem." He told her getting up and walking over to her.

"I'm scared, Ope."

"He will not hurt you." He told her wrapping his arms around her. "I promise you that."

"What am I going to do?"

He pulled away from her.

"Go pack some clothes." He told her. "You're staying with me at the Clubhouse."

She nodded and went to her room to get some clothes packed. She came back and he told her he would follow her to the clubhouse.


	8. Chapter Eight: Helping Opie and the Club

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).

Chapter Eight: Helping Opie, Helping the Club

Jenna was looking over the books when she seen Mary pull up from the open office door. She seen Opie walk out and talk with his mom and then the older woman kissed her grandkids and left. Opie looked at his kids and Kenny seen Jenna.

"Jenna!"

Ellie face lit up and they ran into the office.

"Hi, guys." She told them hugging them. "Why aren't you two in school?"

"Grading day." They told her.

"Ok, we'll have a seat on the couch and maybe I can find you two something to do around here until its lunch time." She told them. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah."

"We'll eat soon then." She told them with a giggle.

Gemma came in and seen the kids.

"Mary left to go find Piney." Jenna informed her mother.

Gemma and Jenna went into the shop where Opie was hanging up his cell phone.

"I've got to go run an errand." Opie told them. "It might take a while."

"I'll take Kenny and Ellie to Anita." Gemma told them.

"No, I'll watch them." Jenna spoke up. "I'll just take them back to Opie's."

Opie nodded.

"I need to talk to you."

She followed him out.

"I need you to get me some coke."

"What? Why?"

"It's for the club." He told her. "So can you get some?"

"I can call around." She told him. "How much do you need?"

"Half an ounce."

"That's a lot."

"I know." He told her. "I really need your help."

"Give me a few minutes." She told him. "Gemma can take the kids to Jax's and I'll pick them up after."

He nodded.

She went to her car and made a call. She hung up and told Opie she had to meet the dealer right outside of Charming. He told her he would hide where the dealer couldn't see him.

She told Gemma she would be back to get the kids in an hour. She left and Opie followed her. She met the dealer outside of Charming and he handed her the half ounce and just when Jenna was going to give him the money, Opie came up with a gun pointed in the guy's face.

"Go…get out of here." He told Jenna.

"Don't even think of selling her any more of this shit or I'll blow your head off." Opie warned him.

Jenna took the money and coke and went to her car. The dealer sped off quickly. Opie went over to her window and she handed him the bag that had the half an ounce in it.

"Thank you." He told her kissing her. "I won't ask you to do that again."

She nodded.

"I also don't want doing this shit anymore." He told her. "Understand?"

"Yeah." She told him with a nod.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Be careful." She told him.

Jenna headed back to the shop and walked into the office. The kids looked bored as hell.

"You guys ready to get something to eat?" She asked them and then looked at her mom. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good." She told her.

"Ok, well if you need me I'll be at Opie's."

"Ok." She said watching them leave.

The kids climbed into Jenna's Camaro. She took them to get burgers and then took them back to their house. Kenny immediately went to playing a video game on the t.v. Jenna noticed that all of Mary's things were gone and Jenna sat down at the kitchen table and Ellie joined her a few minutes later.

"Jenna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie." She told her.

"Are you and my dad dating?"

"No, I wouldn't say that." Jenna told her. "We're just really good friends."

"Kenny and I talked and we decided that we wouldn't mind if you were dating dad." Ellie told her. "Right, Kenny?"

"Right." He said never taking his eyes off the television.

"Well I'll keep that in mind." She told the girl with a smile.

"Maybe now that grandma's gone and you're here…you could stay here."

"Um, I don't know." Jenna said trying to find the right words. "We'll see."

Jenna talked with Ellie about her friends at school and the boys she liked. Then she even played a video game with Kenny. It was now getting dark and the kids were getting hungry again.

"What do you kids want for dinner?" She asked looking in the cabinets and fridge.

There really wasn't much to choose from.

"Ok, well we might have to go to a grocery store before deciding."

She loaded up the children and headed to the supermarket. While picking things out, she found it very hard to shop when all the kids wanted was junk food. Finally after making them put half the junk food back, they headed back to Opie's with food. She went into the kitchen and started to make spaghetti.

Opie came into the door and seen Jenna making dinner.

"Hey, I brought your clothes from the clubhouse." He told her bringing her bags in. "I thought you would want to stay here tonight instead."

"Good because Mary's things are all gone…she split."

"Great." He said with a sigh. "Running the shop, club and now this."

"Don't worry." She told him. "I'll be here to help you."

"Thank you."

"Your problems are my problems too, remember?" She asked quoting his words from the night before.

"Yeah." He said kissing her forehead. "Smells good."

"Thanks."

Jenna called the kids and everyone sat down at the dinner table. Jenna smiled once she seen Opie making a step by talking to his kids and asking how their day has been. After dinner, Jenna cleared the table and went over to the sink to wash them. Opie grabbed a dish towel and dried them.

"Kids, get showers and get ready for bed." He told his children. "And brush your teeth."

The kids went down the hall to their bedrooms. Half an hour later, Opie made sure they were tucked in and out of the night.

"Good night, Jenna!" Ellie yelled.

"Night, Jenna!" Kenny added.

"Goodnight guys." She yelled back to them. "Sleep tight."

"My kids like you." Opie said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I'm a very likeable person, Opie Winston." She told him with a mischievous smile.

"Cunning is more like it."

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"I meant it as cunning cute not cunning deceitful."

"Yeah, yeah." She said rolling her eyes.

They shared a laugh.


	9. Chapter Nine: Her Worst Fears Came True

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

_A/N: Wow! I can't believe so many people are following and reading this story. Thanks, guys!_

Chapter Nine: Her Worst Fears Came True

Jenna had spent the past few days staying with Opie and his kids. She really liked Ellie and Kenny; they were such good kids to have gone through what they have gone through. Taking care of them had also kept her pretty busy so she didn't have much time to think about anything else. The shop was back in full swing since Jax, Clay, Juice, Happy, Bobby and Tig were out of jail. Gemma, Tara and Jenna all managed to get up enough money to bail all 6 of them out.

Jenna pulled up at the shop and got out and saw Half Sack.

"OMG, when did you get back?" She asked hugging him.

"Today."

"What's it like having two balls again?" She asked.

"Half Sack!" Bobby called from the clubhouse. "Get your ass in here!"

"Gotta go."

"You look like shit." Gemma said when Jenna walked through the door.

"Gee thanks." Jenna said sarcastically. "I'm not feeling well today."

"Well then go back to Opie's and rest." She told her. "There's nothing for you to do here today."

"Alright." Jenna said not passing up the opportunity. "Tell Opie I left?"

Gemma nodded. Jenna got into her car and headed out. She stopped by the drugstore to pick up some cold medicine. She was getting into her car when suddenly someone opened the passenger door and got in. It was Chad and he flashed a gun.

"Start the car and drive." He said pointing the gun at her. "Now!"

She did as she was told and he instructed her to drive out of town. He didn't talk the whole way and they stopped in Red Bluff and pulled up at a mall.

"What are we doing here, Chad?"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Get out of the car."

She did as she was told and got out of the car. On the way there he had found her handgun inside her purse and threw it out the window on I-5.

"Now steal a car." He said pointing the gun at her.

"What?" She asked. "I don't know how to do that."

"Bullshit."

She looked around at all the cars in the parking lot. She picked an old Honda Accord that she knew didn't have an alarm system. She busted the window with her elbow and unlocked the door from the inside. She opened the driver's door and pulled wires from up under the dash.

"I haven't done this is 15 years." She muttered.

About a minute later, she had the car running and they were speeding out of the parking lot.

"Now, drive to Mt. Shasta."

Jenna didn't respond. She knew that Chad's late uncle had a cabin in Mt. Shasta and left it to him but she had never been there.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You think you can flee town with my money and expect me to not find you?" He asked.

"Half of that money is mine."

"It's MY money!" He yelled getting angry. "I should have known you would pack up and run back to HIM. By the way…how's playing mommy working out for you? You like playing house with him, don't you? Because you sure as hell didn't with me."

A tear slid down Jenna's face.

"Chad, you threw me down a flight of stairs when I was 4 months pregnant."

"You fell!" He said smacking her in the face. "You didn't want to be pregnant with my child so you threw yourself down the stairs."

"You're fucking crazy, do you know that?" She asked him.

They drove up a long isolated road and pulled up at an old half run down cabin.

"Get out." He told her once she turned the car off. "And don't think for a second about running or I will shoot you."

"Ok." She told him.

They walked inside and he grabbed her. There was a pole in the middle of the room and he threw her down against it. She winced in pain as her back hit the iron pole.

He grabbed the chain and cuffed it on her left leg.

"Now you really won't get any ideas."

"The Sons are going to find me." Jenna told him angrily and spit at him.

"I'm counting on it." He said punching her in the face. "I'm going into town, don't go anywhere."

She heard the car crank up and she jerked on the chain hard and they were no breaking it. She yelled in frustration.

BACK IN CHARMING

Opie hung up his cell phone. This was the 5th time he has tried to call Jenna and she didn't pick up.

"No answer?" Jax asked.

"No."

Gemma came out of the office and walked over to Opie and Jax.

"The school just called." She told them. "Jenna didn't pick them up."

"She's not answering her cell either."

"I'll go pick them up."

"Come on." Jax told his friends. "We'll check your place."

"I'll call Wayne." Gemma said.

They guys nodded as they got on their bikes.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked going up to Jax and Opie.

Half Sack and Juice was right behind him.

"Jenna didn't pick up the kids." Opie informed them. "And she isn't picking up her phone."

"We'll go by her place while y'all check out Ope's." Juice told him.

Half Sack, Juice and Bobby went to their bikes and they all headed out.

Opie and Jax got to Ope's house a few minutes later and Jenna's car wasn't in the driveway and they went into the house and there had been no sign of her being there that day.

"What the fuck is going on, bro?" Jax asked.

Opie told him about the photograph that Jenna had received in the mail while half the club was in lockup.

Jax's phone rang and he answered.

"Ok." Jax said hanging up and looked at his friend. "She isn't there either and either is her car."

"Damn." Opie said.

"Let's go back to the clubhouse." Jax told him. "Maybe Juice can track her cell phone."

They got back on their bikes and headed back to the club.


	10. Chapter Ten: Tracking Jenna

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Chapter Ten: Tracking Jenna and Isolated Cabin in the Woods

Jax and Opie met up with the guys, Tara, Gemma and the kids. Since Jenna was missing they were not taking any chances leaving the kids with a babysitter.

Clay, Jax, Opie, Happy, Bobby, Tig, Half Sack and Juice went into the chapel and closed the doors.

"Juice, did you track her cell phone?" Clay asked.

"It picked up in Sacramento but it has been off the grid for hours." Juice told everyone.

"This is got to be Zobelle and his crew." Tig spoke up.

"No, we don't think so." Jax responded.

The guys all looked at him confused.

"Jenna told me that her ex has threatened her." Opie told the club. "Then she got a photograph in the mail of me and her at her place. It has to be that shithead."

"Ok, so what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"We find this douche bag and make him suffer." Jax said. "Slowly."

"I like the sound of that." Happy said excitedly.

Happy loved to torture people.

"The guy's from Seattle, right?" Juice asked.

"Yeah." Jax said.

"Happy call your charter up in Tacoma and see if we can find out the whereabouts of this Chad guy."

"I'm on it." He said getting up and going outside to the parking lot to make the call.

"What about her car?" Opie asked. "We put a tracking device on it."

"Let me check." Juice said getting on his laptop.

He clicked and typed away and sighed.

"It's in Red Bluff."

"Looks like that's where we're headed." Clay said. "Right now Jenna is our first priority and everything else can wait."

Everyone agreed with a nod. Happy came back in.

"What do we got, Hap?" Clay asked.

"Seems like the shithead got his ass kicked by one of the members a couple of weeks ago." Happy told them. "Seems like he was snooping around the club there and asking questions about SAMCRO."

"Shit." Jax sighed.

"I'm going to dig up some info on this guy." Juice getting up and taking his laptop.

"What are we waiting for?" Opie asked impatiently. "For all we know he could be out of the state with her by now."

"Calm down, Ope." Jax told his friend. "We'll find her and we'll make this dickhead wish he was never born."

A few minutes later,

Juice came back in and closed the door.

"I think I may know where this guy is." Juice said coming back into the chapel with papers in his hand. "He has a cabin in Mt. Shasta that was left to him from his uncle's will. He got the utilities cut on there a month ago."

"Ok, we're riding up to Mt. Shasta." Clay said. "Ope, do you have so explosives?"

"At the house in the garage."

"We'll need them." Clay said. "We're packing too."

Everyone nodded and got up. They walked out into the bar.

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked.

Gemma, Tara, Wayne and Half Sack waited until everyone came out of the chapel.

"We think she's up in Mt. Shasta." Jax told them. "We're going up there."

"You two stay here." Clay told Gemma and Tara. "Don't leave here."

The women agreed with a nod.

"Half, don't let anyone leave your sight." Jax told him.

The guys loaded up on the bikes while Tig and Juice got into the van and headed to Opie's before making the 4 hour ride to Mt Shasta.

MEANWHILE IN MT SHASTA

Jenna noticed that it had already got dark and Chad still hadn't returned. She went to the bathroom since she was on a 50 foot chain. While she was in there she looked in the cabinets for anything she could arm herself with or to cut the chain…nothing. She went into the kitchen and there was nothing in there.

"Shit!" She yelled kicking the cabinets.

There was nothing in the small one bedroom cabinet but furniture. She head a car pull up and quickly ran back to the pole and sat down against it. He came through the door a few minutes later carrying a bag of fast food and a bag of clothes.

"I got you a burger."

"I'm not hungry." She told him disgusted.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Fine." He said throwing the bag into the garbage. "Go hungry then."

He walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Your hair grew out." He observed. "I like it."

She moved away from his touch and he grinned.

"Later on we're going to have some fun." He told her. "Just like old times."

Jenna's skin crawled.

"First we'll have to clean you off though." He said walking into the bathroom.

She heard him filling up the tub.

_Where are you guys?_

"Ok, are you ready for your bath?"

"I'm actually hungry now." She told him.

"Sorry baby…you had your chance."

"Please." She told him giving him a pout. "I need to eat before I faint."

"Ok, I'll run out and get you something." He said. "Everything you need is in the bathroom."

"Ok." She said with a nod.

He headed out the door and she sighed in relief. Anything to keep him distracted. She got up and she went into the bathroom. She took a bath and changed into the pajama pants and tank he had bought her. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. She just hoped that her brother and Opie could find her and soon.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Making Him Pay

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Chapter Eleven: Making Him Pay

All Opie could do for the four hour drive was think of how much Jenna had changed his life just from the few weeks of her being back. He thought he would never see her again and he was wrong. She had come back to Charming, just when he needed her the most.

He missed Donna, sure; she was his wife and he did love her. He would always love Donna, she was the mother of his children and for the last ten years, she and the kids were his world.

However, that didn't take away the fact that he had thought about Jenna everyday for the past ten years. She was his first love, the girl he couldn't stop thinking about when he was a teen. The girl he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. The girl he would have gave the club up for. When she called it off with him and got with the Chad guy it crushed him. So he just threw himself deeper into getting patched into the club. When she left town, he thought his life was over until he met Donna. She made his heart ache less and when she got pregnant, Opie manned up and married her. Donna was a good woman and loved him and he her.

_I'm coming Jenna._

SAMCRO got to Mt Shasta around midnight and they parked their bikes and the van off the long road out of view. They didn't have on their cuts but was all dressed in black. They walked up the driveway carrying pistols and shotguns. Opie had on a backpack full of explosives.

"We're going to surround the house." Jax told him. "Ope, the explosives ready?"

Opie nodded.

"Once we have the house surrounded, we'll shoot the windows out." Clay told his crew. "That's when Tig and Jax will kick the door in."

Happy clapped his hands, ready for the excitement.

"It's time to get my sister out of there.' Jax told them. "And to make the fucker pay."

There was nothing that enraged Jax more than to mess with his family.

MEANWHILE IN THE CABIN

Chad had returned with her some food. He sat on the couch and watched her eat. She wanted to hurl the burger at him for staring. She was starting to get an uneasy feeling as he stared at her with an evil smirk. She took her last bite and he stood up.

"Ok, baby…ready to have some fun?" He asked coming over to her.

He ran his hand up her arm and she threw her soda in his face. He was pissed and kicked her in the stomach. Jenna fell over on her side, trying to catch her breath and trying not to throw up.

"Feisty, huh?" He asked her. "I love it. More fun for me."

"No!" Jenna said starting to swing her arms and kick at him. "Don't touch me! No!"

He started trying to grab at her clothes. He was close enough so Jenna clawed him and scratched his neck. He backed away and grabbed at his neck; she had scratched him pretty good. He pulled his hand away and looked at the blood. He had fire in his eyes as he went back to her. This time he was able to wrestle with her and grabbed her by the throat.

Jenna grabbed at his hands, trying to pry them off of her neck. He was squeezing so tight that within a matter of another minute, she would either pass out or die.

"You pick the biker pussy over me!" He yelled enraged jerking her neck. "Huh?!"

Tears started streaming down her cheek. With all the energy she could muster, she kicked him in the balls and punched him on the side of his head. He fell over in pain and she coughed as his hands left her neck.

"You stupid, stupid bitch!" He groaned in pain. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

She was still coughing, trying to catch her breath. Within a 10 hour period; she had been hit, punched, kicked and almost choked to death.

She managed to stand up and she kicked him in the ribs. He grabbed her leg before she could get a 2nd kick in and she fell to the floor. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and she scrambled to her feet. She ran quickly into the bathroom and grabbed the door soon realizing she couldn't shut it because of the chain. Chad managed to stand up and he had the most violent angry look on his face as he held the knife in his hand.

"I'm going to slice your pretty face up." He said coming towards her slowly.

He was just about to reach the bathroom door when gunfire rang out and windows being blown out. Jenna jumped into the tub and got in the fetal position covering her head with her hands. Then she heard the door being kicking in.

"Jenna!"

_Jax!_

"Don't fucking think about it!" Tig said.

She heard another shot and Chad screaming out in agony.

"Jenna!" Opie called out.

"In here!" She yelled getting up.

Opie was the first into the bathroom and he grabbed her out of the tub and kissed her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Get her out of here!" Jax yelled to his friend.

"Fuck you biker bitches!" Chad yelled.

Opie led Jenna out and she seen Chad on the floor with a bullet wound to the leg. Tig and Clay had handguns pointed down on him and Jax had the shotgun pointed to his head.

"I'll find you, bitch." Chad told her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tig yelled kicking his wounded leg.

Chad yelped in pain.

"I have this chain on my leg." She told them.

"Where's the key, shithead?" Jax asked.

"Fuck you!"

Opie left Jenna's side and went over to him and placed his foot on Chad's throat.

"Where's the key, bitch?" Opie asked through gritted teeth as he put pressure on Chad's throat.

"In…in my pocket."

Bobby reached into Chad's pants pocket and pulled out the key for the chain lock. He unchained Jenna's leg. She walked over to him after picking up Chad's handgun from the kitchen counter. She pulled the trigger and shot Chad in the hands.

"That's for putting your dirty, disgusting hands on me!" She yelled tears streaming down. "You will never again touch me!"

She spit right in his face.

"Kill this sorry piece of shit." She told them breaking down,

Juice came inside and up beside her and took the gun out of her hand. He grabbed her by the shoulders and led her out.

"We're going to cut your fucking eyelids off." Tig told him.

"Yeah, and then we're going to cut off all your fingers and toes." Happy added. "Followed by pulling out your teeth….one by one. Lastly we will blow you the hell up."

Juice led a crying Jenna to the van and opened the passenger door.

"Stay here." He told her going back inside.

She heard Chad screaming in pain and Jenna closed her eyes. 15 minutes later, Happy and Tig came out covered in blood. They took their hoodies off and threw them back in the house. Opie came out a few minutes later.

"Ok, we have 2 minutes to get the hell out of here." He said.

They loaded up into the van and hauled ass down to the end of the isolated road. Juice stopped the van at the end and the guys got out. They heard the blast and knew that the cabin was now on fire and Chad was died.

"You're ok now." Opie said opening up the passenger door and holding her face in his hands. "You're ok."

She nodded looking up at him.

"Juice, drive my bike back." Opie told Juice. "I'm going to drive the van."

Juice didn't say anything, just nodded.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Back Home Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Chapter Twelve: Back Home Again

Jenna didn't say anything on the way back to Charming, hell she slept most of the way. She did, however hear Opie and Tig talking.

"We found this in Chad's duffel bag. It's contact information on LOAN, Weston and Zobelle. Seems like the fucker was working with them to take us out."

Jenna didn't have the energy enough to care at the moment to even ask what they were talking about.

"Shit." Opie replied. "What about his family?"

"We'll have to ask Juice to dig into his family history."

"His mother is still alive." Jenna spoke up with her eyes still closed. "She's in Seattle. I don't know where his older brothers are."

"What are their names, baby?" Opie asked her.

"Bryan and Ronnie." She said. "Same last name as Chad."

She didn't remember anything else since she went back to sleep. She woke up when she got to the garage.

"Why are we at the clubhouse?"

"Tara's going to check you out." Opie informed her.

"I just want to go to bed."

"Not going to happen right now, little sister." Jax said coming up and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Tara's going to look at you first."

She walked into the clubhouse and immediately grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a big swig. She went to the back so Tara could look at her. Gemma joined them minutes later after Tara looked at her.

"What's the verdict, doc?" Jenna asked.

"Well you have two fractured ribs on your right side." She told him. "You can heal at home and I'll prescribe you something for pain. I want you to take deep breaths and to cough atleast once an hour to prevent pneumonia or collapsed lung tissue. I want you to sleep on your right side, I know that its going to hurt but it will make you take deeper breaths."

"Cant you just tape it up or something?"

"We don't do that anymore." Tara told her. "It prevents you from taking deep breaths and increases a chance of pneumonia."

"What about me working?"

"I got it handled." Gemma spoke up.

"You need to rest." Tara told her. "At home. Don't do nothing too extraneous."

"Well damn. I was hoping to get some."

Gemma laughed.

"God, you are like Gemma." Tara said rolling her eyes.

Tara put all of her medical equipment back in her bag and gave her some Lortab for pain.

"Those should last you for a couple of weeks."

Jenna nodded pulling her shirt down as Jax and Opie came in.

"What's going on?"

"She has two fractured ribs. She's on bed rest until further notice." Tara informed them. "Nothing too extraneous."

Jenna sighed loudly and winced. She popped open the bottle of Jack and took another swig.

"Half Sack went and picked up your car." Opie told her. "Come on, let's go home."

She smiled at that. He helped her off the table. Opie and Jenna told everyone bye and Jenna thanked all of the guys on her way out.

"Don't thank us, Princess." Clay told her.

If Jax was the Prince of the Sons, then Jenna was the Princess. Opie helped her into the car and they drove to his place.

"Who's watching the kids?" Jenna asked.

"Bobby's sister." Opie told her.

They pulled up in the driveway and Opie helped her out.

"Ope, I have fractured ribs, I'm not crippled." She reminded him.

"I know; I just want to take care of you." He told her as they walked up to the front door.

"I like you taking care of me." She told him with a smile.

"I know."

She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Easy or we'll both have fractured ribs." He said opening the door.

Bobby's sister, Joanna was sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Jo."

"Jesus." She said noticing Jenna's face.

"I'm ok, Jo." Jenna told her with a smile.

Opie took her down the hall and put her in bed.

"I'll be right back." He said kissing her forehead.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

She thought today was her last day. She thought she never would get the chance to see the people she had ran away from. Today made her regret every decision she had made in the last 10 years. She had thought about what would have happened if she would have stayed in Charming and with Opie. She would never get those years back but she was grateful that she could get the chance to make some new memories. She now had her family back as well as Opie.

Opie closed the bedroom door, checked on his kids and they were sleeping peacefully. He closed their doors and went back to the living room. He paid Joanna and thanked her again. He locked up the house and made sure everything was ok before going back to his bedroom.

He hasn't been in his bedroom much since Donna passed and he never thought he'd have another woman in the bed he used to share with her. As he watched Jenna sleep, he knew that she wasn't just another woman. He loved her; his kids loved her so why not just ask her to move in with him permanently. He planned to do that. He thought he almost lost another woman he loved tonight and he was so thankful that he didn't.

He took off his clothes and climbed his boxer clad body into bed next to her. She stirred but didn't wake up. He rolled over onto his side and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I love you, Jenna." He whispered into her hair.

The next morning, Jenna woke up and didn't see Opie in bed next to her. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen and got her pills. She took one and noticed the house was empty. She noticed a note on the fridge and it was from Ellie saying that their dad had took them to school before heading to work. She also wrote 'love you Jenna'. That made Jenna smile but also made her sad. She had pushed the awful memory of her being pregnant out of her mind for months. She had found out that it would have been a little girl. She wiped the tear that fell from her face angrily. She was glad that Chad got what he deserved. He had killed her newborn baby and now he was dead.


	13. Chapter Thirteen:Restless, Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

_A/N: Finally! Another chapter up, sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like it and review if you like _

Chapter Thirteen: Restless and Family Dinner

After a few hours of being at the house alone, Jenna was getting restless. She couldn't sit at home all day and do nothing. So she decided to go visit Chibs and to check on his status.

She walked into Chibs's hospital room and found that he was awake. That was a surprise but wasn't the only surprise. His wife from Ireland, Fiona was in the room. They had words and he dozed back off.

"Well if it isn't little Teller girl." Fiona said. "Hi, lovey."

"Hello, Fiona."

"You've grown up."

"Yeah."

Gemma came in and her and Fiona had words while Jenna sat there quietly. The door opened and it was Tara and Tara was shocked to learn that Fiona is Chibs's wife. Jenna, Gemma and Tara followed behind Fiona as they walked out of Chib's room.

"There are only three people who I'm afraid of." Gemma told Tara. "And that Irish bitch is one of them."

Jenna nodded crossing her arms. Gemma asked about Chibs's insurance and recovery.

"He will have to finish his recovery in Stockton."

"There's always something we can do." Jenna told her. "I'm going to say bye to Chibs."

Tara went back to work and Gemma went to talk to the medical director. Jenna left the hospital and headed to Cara Cara and seen a guy with only two index fingers with Opie in the parking lot. Jax came out of Cara Cara.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" She asked the man.

"This is Chucky." Opie told her.

"Hi." Chucky smiled widely at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jax asked his sister.

"I came by to check on everything." She told him. "What's going on?"

Jax told her they had a little problem but nothing further.

"Can you pick up the kids?" Opie asked after kissing her.

"Yeah." She told him.

"Can I talk to you?" Opie asked walking away from everyone.

She followed him a few feet away.

"What's going on?" She asked looking up at him.

"I think you should start staying at my place."

"Opie, is this your smooth way of asking me to move in with you?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah." He said. "Go by your place and pack some bags. Call me once you get to my place."

He handed her a key to his place and she got into her car and left. She could feel that Opie and Jax still hadn't resolved their issues with each other. Whatever it was.

She packed two bags and called Opie as soon as she got to his place.

"Potluck at Gemma's tonight." Opie told her. "Bring Kenny and Ellie."

"Ok, we'll be over later tonight." She said hanging up.

Jenna noticed that the house was in a mess. She decided to clean a little. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be doing much of anything but she was just so restless. She done the kids and Opie's laundry and cleaned the house. She also made out a grocery list of things they needed. She picked the kids up from school, went to the store and the kids brought in the groceries. She talked with Gemma and was going to make a dessert to bring to the potluck. She got the kids to do their homework and take baths as she made banana pudding.

She took a shower and changed. She took a pill and got the dessert and kids loaded up into the car and headed over to her mother's. Gemma was taking the pot roast out of the oven.

"I brought banana pudding."

The door opened and Tara came in slamming the door. She wasn't happy because the medical director, Margaret, filed a claim against Tara.

"The club is the club." Tara told the older woman. "My life is my life; stay out of my life!"

The kids were sitting at the dinner table and Jenna went outside to get some air. She lit a joint just as three Harleys pulled up.

"What's going on?" Jax asked taking off his helmet.

"Go ask your mother and girlfriend." She told her older brother.

Bobby chuckled and Opie came up to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Jesus, dinner at Mom's." Jax sighed as him and Bobby went inside.

"You ok?" Opie asked kissing her forehead.

"Peachy."

He chuckled.

"We might want to go inside before Tara tries to rip Gemma's head off and serve it for dinner."

They walked inside and Opie said hi to his kids.

Gemma came into the diningroom holding the platter of sliced roast.

"Everyone sit down." She told them.

Clay, Tig, Happy and Half Sack walk in and immediately Jax and Clay have words. Bobby told them that they were dealing with shit as well.

"We were almost killed trying to take back our guns." Tig told Bobby.

"Club business, not here asshole."

They start pushing each other and Happy and Opie pull them apart.

"They were helping me!" Opie told everyone.

"Hopefully it went better than your other task." Tig spit.

"Ah, blow me shithead." Opie shot back.

Jenna sighed because she didn't want the kids to witness all of this.

Deputy Hale came in and interrupting the fighting and informed everyone that they had found Luann dead beaten to death. Everyone was silent as he apologized and left.

"Did you cause this?" Clay asked.

Tig and Bobby got into it again as well as Clay and Jax.

"Do you see what you're doing to this club?!" Clay yelled.

"I risked my ass for this club!" Jax yelled.

"Bullshit."

"You are as blind as you are crippled." Jax spat.

"No, the blind guy's in jail with no wife!" Clay yelled. "Cause you just got her killed!"

"I'm not the one murdering women!" Jax yelled back.

Gemma picked up the roast platter and slammed it down on the table, as it shattered sending pieces of roast everywhere. The guys stopped fighting and the club looked at her. Jenna hugged Ellie and Kenny as they sat there quietly.

Jenna ended up leaving with the kids and stopped to get them a burger. When they got back to Opie's, he was already there.

"I brought a burger and fries." She told him holding up the paper bag.

The kids told them goodnight and they went to their rooms.

"What the hell is going on, Ope?" She asked him as they sat at the kitchen table. "What's happening to this club? Let's start with what the hell is going on between you and Jax."

"Jax and I aren't seeing eye to eye exactly." He told her. "He's going one way and Clay the other."

"What the hell does that have to do with you?"

"Jax thinks I'm getting in deeper with Clay."

"You two can't keep doing this shit. You two are bestfriends." She told him. "Whatever it is, fix it and fix it now. Let Jax and Clay figure out their own shit."

She wasn't going to tell him what she already knew and about her father's manuscript. He didn't have to know….for now.


	14. Chapter 14: A Family Divided & Secrets R

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Chapter Fourteen: A Family Divided and Secrets Revealed

The alarm clock went off and she got up to take a shower and noticed everyone was once again gone. She changed into some tight jeans, a loose fitting black off shoulder top and her black leather boots. She curled her hair and applied her makeup. She called Gemma for a ride.

Gemma picked up Jenna and they went to see Chibs. Tara ended up helping Chibs where he would get to stay at St Thomas.

"Jenna, you're supposed to be on bed rest." Tara reminded her quietly.

"You and I both know that wouldn't happen."

Tara just shook her head.

Gemma pulled up at Gemma's house.

"I thought we were going to the shop?"

"Come in for a minute." Gemma told her daughter.

Jenna took off her seatbelt and they went inside. Gemma made them some coffee, lit a joint and they sat down beside her daughter. In walked her brother.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Gemma asked passing her the joint.

"What?" She asked taking a hit and handed it back.

Jax walked to the table and pulled out an ultrasound picture from his cut.

"Found it in the stolen car at the cabin." Jax said. "In Chad's wallet."

Jenna teared up.

"Were you going to tell us about this?"

"Who else knows?" She asked.

"Just us." Gemma said.

"I didn't want to get pregnant but that asshole." She told her family through the tears. "I took my birth control everyday but he had to sabotage it somehow because I ended up pregnant."

He didn't say anything, he just listened and Gemma took her daughter's hands in hers.

"I was four months pregnant when he threw me down a flight of stairs. You would have had a granddaughter and you would have had a niece, Jax." She told them. "I just couldn't tell anyone. I pushed it out of my mind for months."

Gemma looked at her daughter, sadness written on the older woman's face. Jax had scowl on his face. If Jax could have killed Chad again, he would have. This time he would had made him suffer a lot more before ending his life.

"You need to talk to someone about this."

"No." She told him wiping the tears away. "I'm fine."

"I'm afraid his brothers will come after me." Jenna told them. "Revenge for Chad."

"Ain't gonna fucking happen." Jax told her.

They didn't talk anymore about it and Jax left.

Gemma and Jenna headed to the club and Jenna seen Opie in the garage.

"Hi, I'm glad you woke me up this morning." She told him kissing him.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest."

"You're the second person that's told me that today." She told him with a smile.

She seen he wasn't smiling and her smiled faded and she sighed.

"Come on, Ope. You know I cannot sit around and do nothing."

"I'm gonna need you to pick up the kids."

"You gonna be home for dinner?"

"No, it's going to be a pretty late one."

"Ok, wake me up when you get in?" She asked giving him a flirty smile.

"Oh, I will." He said giving her a steamy kiss.

"This is a garage!" Half Sack yelled. "Not Cara Cara."

Opie scowled at him and Jenna giggled.

"I bet you would like to see me." Jenna told Half Sack.

Half Sack looked like he wanted to agree but was too afraid of what Opie would do to him.

Jenna filed and looked over repo sheets when it was time to pick up the kids. She got her mother to take her and pick them up. Gemma dropped the kids and Jenna off at her new home. Since it was Friday, the kids didn't have any homework. Well Kenny had a history project that had to be done by Monday.

"How long were you given for this project?" She asked the boy as she put the meatloaf in the oven.

"Since last week." Ellie butted in.

"Oh Kenny, you should've told me about this and we could have had it done then."

"Sorry." He said with a shrug.

She helped him make a cutout of the state of California and write a 2 page report on the capital of California, Sacramento. They had dinner and she fell asleep on the couch with the kids watching a movie. She woke up at dawn to Opie waking her up. He put his finger to her lips and helped her up without waking up the kids. They went to the bedroom and he closed the door. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed kissing her lips then her neck.

The next day,

Jenna was at the club and Chibs got out of the van and was greeted by Clay and the boys. Gemma and Jenna walked out of the office and hugged Chibs.

"Got a repo for you." Gemma said hanging a piece of paper to Opie.

He looked at me and him and Half Sack left to go take care of it. A few hours later, Tara pulled up and walked into the office.

"What?" Gemma asked.

She sat down.

"Jax said he was joining the Nomad charter." She told us. "Needs to get away from Clay."

"Jesus Christ!" Gemma and Jenna said in unison.

"Oh." Gemma said getting up and putting her hand on his forehead.

Gemma told Tara it was not a good idea for him to go Nomad. Tara left and an hour later, Jax came in. Jenna got up and pushed him out-of-the-way.

"What the hell is her problem?" He asked his mom.

"Where you going to tell me?"

"I wanted to wait until everything was settled. The vote is tonight."

"Where's Opie?" Jenna asked walking into the clubhouse where Bobby was at the bar.

"He's at the reservation with Clay, Half Sack, and Tig."

She nodded and walked out.

"Yep, it's now turned into complete fucking chaos." Bobby chuckled remembering the words he said to Opie not too long ago. "Two Gemma's in one town. God help us."

Jenna headed home and soon enough she heard Opie's bike. He was taking off his shoes.

"Were you going to tell me that Jax was going Nomad?" She asked walking into the bedroom.

He sighed.

"Were you?"

"I wasn't until after the vote tonight."

"Oh after the vote." She said. "Don't you think that we should have talked about this?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me!" She yelled. "He's my brother!"

"This is a club matter!" He yelled back. "It's a club decision!"

"And you're going to vote to release him?!" She asked in disbelief. "You're going to vote for him to go Nomad. You know what happens when a member goes Nomad. They have no protection. Do you want us to get a call telling us to pick up a body in a bag?!"

He stood up and put his hands on the side of her face.

"It's his decision." He said calmly. "He thinks Clay burned down Cara Cara because Clay wanted out of the business after a couple girls got busted."

"I don't think Clay would actually go that far." Jenna said with a sigh. "I just don't."

"I've got to go with the club vote." He told her. "Everyone is going to vote yea."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"This is really turning into a shit storm." She whispered walking away from him. "This family is divided and this is not how to run a club."

Jenna followed Opie back to the club and knew the vote was gonna take place and she ran into Jax.

"Jax." She said pulling his arm. "Don't do this."

"This is what Clay wants. He wants me gone, so I'm gone." He told her and walked into the clubhouse.

Afterwards, Jenna watched from the office door as Jax came out without his VP and Redwood patches on. He was not SAMCRO, Redwood Original anymore. He was just SOA. Tara walked up to him and hugged him.

"Come to my house tonight." Gemma told her daughter walking out. "You and Opie both."

Since the vote was passed, Gemma and her daughter had another plan to reunite the family. Jenna was in the dining room with Opie, Jax, Tara and Gemma when Clay walked in. Opie and Jax was sitting and Tara made everyone a cup of tea. Clay came in and seen Jax and paused and Jax stood up.

"Sit down." Gemma told her husband and son. "Both of you."

"You two too." She said referring to Jenna and Tara. "You know what it is that I'm fixing to tell them."

Clay, Jax, and Opie were confused. Jenna gave her mom a weak smile telling her to tell them.

Gemma told her heart retching story that she was raped and that it was Weston and Zobelle. Opie, Jax, and Clay sat there taking in all this new information. After Gemma finished, Jax banged on the table upset. He got up and went across the table and took his mom's hand in his and kissed it. Jax put his hand on Clay's shoulder and Clay put his hand on top of his. Tara and Jax walked to the kitchen and Jenna kissed the top of her mom's head as well as Clay's. Opie wrapped his arms around her and they left as Clay pulled Gemma in his arms.


End file.
